Theresa Fowler
Personality Theresa is kind, friendly and compassionate, having a considerably good-sized amount of friends at school despite being unpopular. She is also somewhat shy and emotional, like when she was resentful of Principal Slimovitz in "Der Monster Klub" for getting rid of the school's baton twirling team and cries from heartbreak when Randy—who is actually NomiRandy—ignores her to flirt with Heidi. But Theresa isn't weak; she is practical and perceptive. While hiding from the zombies during "Night of the Living McFizzles." In "Sorcerer in Love," she isn't depressed that Randy isn't dancing with her, but annoyed by Randy and Howard's arguing. Trivia Her full name is a mondegreen of "there is a flower." Theresa has a brief cameo in "30 Seconds to Math" where she is being hypnotized with the crowd. She is standing next to Randy with Debbie Kang. It's been shown several times that she might have a crush on Randy and vice versa, the first time in "Night of the Living McFizzles," the second in "Der Monster Klub," the third in "The Ninja Identity," the fourth in "Sorcerer in Love," the fifth in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," the sixth in "Shloomp! There It Is!" She has been stanked four times so far, in the episodes "So U Think U Can Stank," "Der Monster Klub," "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" and "Shloomp! There It Is!" Along with Julian, Dave, and Juggo, she is one of the more unpopular kids at Norrisville High. With these three, she is a member of "Der Monster Klub." On the other hand, she is one of the students who is invited to the "Bash Splash" in "House of 1,000 Boogers." She is in the Norrisville High Twirl Team, which Principal Slimovitz temporarily got rid of to pay for the school cafeteria in "Der Monster Klub." She is dressed as Stevens for Halloween in "Night of the Living McFizzles." She somewhat resembles Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Her hairdo is also similar to Twilight Sparkle's hair from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a member of the chess club as seen in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit." According to Randy, she smells like rainbows in "The Ninja Identity." She has a pet mouse as seen in "McFreaks." At the Dance Beneath the Stars in "Sorcerer in Love," she asks Randy if he wants to dance with her. However, she didn't say whom she was asking, so Howard assumes she meant him. Although Randy seemed really pleased at the idea of dancing with her, the two boys argue over who was asked, and Theresa walks away in annoyance. She sits behind Morgan in Mr. Bannister's class. In a deleted moment, she's watching the boys fawn over Amanda with Flute Girl, Debbie, and Morgan, while looking upset. It is revealed in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" that she owns a satchel with a flower image on it. Theresa is the second person to correct Heidi on Randy's name (the first was Randy himself), which she does while stanked in "Shloomp! There It Is!" When she's upset, Theresa chooses to drown her sorrows by drinking milk in "Shloomp! There It Is!" after Randy shows interest in Heidi over her. Theresa has a habit of grabbing someone's hand, namely Randy's, when she's frightened, first seen "Night of the Living McFizzles." She also has an abnormally strong grip that even Randy, who goes through ninja training, can't break free of, as seen in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge." She was also able to keep her grip on her twirling stick despite being flown around the school in "Pranks for Nothing." In "Hip Hopocalypse Now," her eyes are closed in every scene she is in. RelationshipsEdit Randy Cunningham/The Ninja Whenever Theresa and Randy interact, they get along well. Concerned, the two both think that Howard as the Ninja didn't seem right in "The Ninja Supremacy," and talk about it, although Randy couldn't remember who she was at that time. They also seem to share similar reactions in particular events, both teens wide-eyed with horror when Julian humiliates Juggo and Dave in "Der Monster Klub." 640px-The perfect guy Most of Theresa's appearances have shown she has feelings for him. She is impressed with his lack of fear, calling him "hardcore," and seeing him as her protector. When terrified in "Night of the Living McFizzles" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge," she looks to him for safety and leadership, asking him about what they should do. To Randy's surprise, she also holds his hand during frightening moments. She and Randy also smile at each other romantically. She worries about him when he disappears to become the Ninja in the latter episode, glancing behind to check for him and asking Howard and the Ninja about him. She seems to believe that he is a hero, and often reacts to him positively. Her crush has grown to the point where she gets stanked from the shock and sadness of NomiRandy ignoring her and flirting with Heidi in "Shloomp! There It Is!," which made her cry from heartbreak which led her attacking Heidi in revenge. She is destanked by her happiness for the bouquet of roses that the real Randy gave her (indirectly as the Ninja) as an apology. Afterwards, she dreamily walks away with hearts hovering over her head. Although Theresa doesn't know Randy is the Ninja, she seems to appreciate the Ninja immensely, too. In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja," Theresa is part of the parade of people following Bash around. In "The Ninja Identity," after he saves her as the Ninja, she shows a lot of gratitude as she thanks and hugs him, much to Randy's delight. Later in "The Ninja Supremacy," she realizes something is wrong with Howard as the Ninja, and it takes her longer than most students to embrace his more shoobtastic attitude. She is sure that the Ninja has better judgment in directions than Howard, and she praises the Ninja for saving her and her classmates in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Debbie Kang Both girls are friends, seen standing next to each other in the theme song and beside Randy and Howard while hypnotized in "30 Seconds to Math." Together, they go to the Whoopee World Frightacular in "Night of the Living McFizzles." Debbie is annoyed with Theresa's attraction to Randy in the episode, rolling her eyes when Theresa calls him hardcore, and having to drag her away when the boys were heading for the cemetery. In the deleted moment from "Sorcerer in Love," both appear displeased with the boy's obsession with pleasing Amanda. Howard Weinerman She surprisingly doesn't stay too angry at him after he hit her with his bag because he thought she was a ghost, and gave him McFizzles in order to make him stop crying in "Night of the Living McFizzles." It took her awhile to accept Howard as the Ninja during "The Ninja Supremacy," agreeing with mind-wiped Randy that he was acting wonk. She's annoyed at him when he interrupts her when she's greeting Randy in "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge." Although following Howard's orders, Theresa doesn't think he's a great leader, and doesn't show any pleasure as Randy grumpily calls Howard the real hero and leaves her with him. Like the rest of the student body she was exasperated by the end of the episode with Howard's insistence that he knew the right way to go. Heidi Weinerman Usually both girls never interact with each other, Theresa ran away, crying when NomiRandy starts flirting with Heidi instead of her in "Shloomp! There It Is!" Because of this, she gets stanked, and she ends up chasing and capturing Heidi in order to get revenge on her. When Heidi calls Randy the wrong name, Stanked Theresa angrily corrects her, something only Randy had ever done previously. Appearances Note: * - background appearance, ** - important, non-speaking appearance Season 1 "So U Think U Can Stank" (first official appearance, non-speaking)* "30 Seconds to Math"* "Night of the Living McFizzles" (first speaking role) "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" "Nukid on the Block" "Evil Spirit Week" "Der Monster Klub" "Grave Puncher: The Movie!" "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja" "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" "Hip Hopocalypse Now" "McFear Factor" "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key" "The Ninja Identity" "The Ninja Supremacy" "McSatchlé" "McFreaks" "Sorcerer in Love" "Pranks for Nothing" "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge" "McOne Armed and Dangerous" "Shloomp! There It Is!" "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" Season 2 "Welcome Back Catfish" "Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2" "M-M-M-my Bologna" "Everybody Ninj-along" "Best Buds" "Brolateral Damage" "Let the Wonk One In" "Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser" "Snow-Klahoma!" "Living in Shooblivion" "McNinja - Brought to You by McFist" "The Brawn Also Rises" "Debbie Meddle" "Wonkin' for the Weekend" "Bro Money Bro Problems" "The Three Mascot-teers" Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Female Category:Outright Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Insecure Category:Optimists